A Fine Line
by A. Heimby
Summary: Harvey ended up taking Mike back after the merger debacle, but that doesn't mean things went back to normal. Harvey is hell bent on taking all of his anger out on Mike, but will he forgive himself when he lets it cloud his judgement, and Mike is the one to pay the price? How much is Harvey willing to pay to make things right? (Rating just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

Mike speed walked out of Harvey's office as fast as he could. The older lawyer had seemed to adopt a very crabby and inpatient personality over the past few months, well, more so than usual, and it was all Mike could do to save his own skin. He had taken to hiding from Harvey, actually hiding under his desk once when he knew Harvey had just gotten bad news about a case. Don't get him wrong, he could deal with the anger, he had been for years now, but what he couldn't handle was the hatred. Since the whole take over debacle the hatred Harvey seemed to radiate at him only grew. Now every time Mike was in a room alone with Harvey he actually feared for his own safety, and he couldn't even tell himself he was imagining it because Donna made it clear she feared the same thing.

It had been a few months before when she had cornered him in the men's room, locking the door behind her. "Puppy, we have to have a little chat."

Mike simply looked at her dumbly and said, "Um, kay". He was used to her cornering people in the men's room, but not to the fear evident on her face.

She was half whispering when she continued, "I don't want you to go anywhere near Harvey unless you've talked to me first, and under no circumstances are you to be in a room alone with him unless I know, and am preferably nearby."

Mike frowned as he asked, "Why?" Donna simply gave him an annoyed look that said if he didn't do as she asked he would regret it. Whether the threat was from her or Harvey was unclear. He quickly changed his response, "Okay, I'll make sure I talk to you first."

He had left the bathroom that day with a million questions on his mind. Since then he had been dodging Harvey as best as he could, and to his relief always managed to keep Donna informed. That afternoon had been a close call though because Donna had been at lunch when Harvey dragged Mike into his office. Mike had barely gotten a text to her before Harvey noticed his phone and took it upon himself to take the phone and lock it in a drawer. Mike had never been as grateful to Donna as when she walked through the door moments later, seemingly calm, but out of breath.

Now he was walking back to his cubical with an ungodly amount of files to go through stacked in his arms. As he was about to put the papers down Louis appeared around the corner, eyes set on him, a small stack of papers in his hands. Mike couldn't help the tired sigh that escaped his lips as Louis stopped a couple feet from his desk. But to Mike's surprise the lawyer didn't automatically drop the files on his desk. Louis seemed to be looking for something on Mike's face for a moment before dropping his eyes to the files Mike was holding. To Mike's complete astonishment, after a few more moments, Louis turned on his heels and divided the files amongst a few of the associates, who had all been discreetly watching. Mike didn't know if he liked the obvious pity he was getting from everyone at the office, now even from Louis.

When Louis walked away Mike became very aware of everyone else in the room turning to stare at him. In truth, they had all been very nice to him over the last few months, since it became obvious Harvey was trying to kill him with work. At first they had even taken to doing a few of his files for him, but when Harvey had found out he put a stop to it with one threatening glance.

Now, even though they tried to hide it, they had a pool going for when Mike would either quit or finally snap. There were actually only a few people left who could win. Jessica had a date a few days from then, while Louis guessed he would neither quit nor snap, but rather seek somewhere else in the firm. The only other person who could win was Donna, who was now running the pool, but he didn't know what her bet was. She had scared everyone enough so no one would tell him. The only person in the entire firm who didn't know about the pool was Harvey and everyone made sure of that. People weren't even allowed to talk about it at work under threat of defenestration from Donna. No one had a wish to see if they could fly, so no one talked about it at work, or even near work.

Mike sat down with a sad sigh as he grabbed the first file off the large pile. He was going to be in the office until after midnight, again. It was more often than not that he found himself waking up at his desk. He had even taken to keeping a few days' worth of clothes hidden in Rachel's office. Mike put in his ear buds and grabbed a highlighter as he started to work. He was going to prove to everyone he wasn't weak, that he could take whatever Harvey threw at him.

At around two in the morning Mike was finishing up the last file. As he closed it and put it with the others he leaned back with a sigh. He had hoped when Harvey took him back as his associate that he had forgiven him or at least that he was no longer angry at him, but now he knew better. He was pretty sure the only reason Harvey took him back was so Louis couldn't have him, and that simple thought caused him more pain than he could have imagined. The idea that Harvey hated him so much made him want to break down, but he didn't, he couldn't, because he had to prove everyone wrong, prove that he could handle it. He had to prove to Harvey that he could handle it.

As Mike fell asleep at his desk he willed his thoughts silent. He wanted to get a few hours of sleep in before starting the whole thing again the next morning. He had no doubt that Harvey would give him another huge pile, that Louis would take pity on him, that Donna would try to protect him, and that everyone else would talk behind his back waiting for him to snap. The only thing he didn't know was if the next day would be that day; if one more hatful glare or sleepless night would push him over the edge. He knew he would never quit, he had promised his Grammy he would never quit, but he couldn't say the same about his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna got into the office at her new normal time of six in the morning. She went by Mike's desk to find him sleeping there again, which was nothing new anymore. As quietly as she could she put a coffee down on his desk and tried to pick up the large stack of files. When she found she couldn't she motioned toward one of the associates who was already in, working quietly as to not wake up Mike. Without a word the associate grabbed half the pile and headed toward Harvey's office while Donna grabbed the other half. She took a moment to look around at the other five associates that were working at their desks. It spoke volumes that they were letting Mike sleep. The associates had to be competitive if they wanted to get anywhere in the firm, and the simple fact they all let Mike sleep was very unusual, or at least it used to be. Donna let herself frown down at Mike before turning and heading to Harvey's office, where she and the helpful associate deposited the large stack of files.

Harvey got in a few minutes later, and like every day, seemed surprised to find Mike had finished the work he gave him. Donna was pretty sure Harvey was purposefully giving the kid more each time just so Mike wouldn't be able finish by the given deadline. She watched through the glass wall as Harvey started another pile of files. She was surprised he could even find any more work, after all, thanks to Mike they were over a month ahead with paperwork and research. Yet somehow, Donna watched as the pile grew, and got slightly larger than the pile from the day before.

Donna was pulled from her musings as Mike appeared in front of her desk, a haggard smile on his face. He never thanked her out loud because he knew she wouldn't like it, but it didn't stop him from sending her a smile in thanks every morning, though Donna noticed it seemed to pain him more every time. He nodded toward Harvey's office and reluctantly she pressed the com button on her phone.

Trying he keep her temper in check for Mike's sake she informed Harvey, "Mike's here to pick up his work." It didn't help though when Harvey only responded with an annoyed grunt.

Donna saw Mike take a deep breath before heading in. "Morning Harvey." He tried not to sound tired and frightened but didn't succeed, and that seemed to only make Harvey angrier as he shoved the pile across his desk at Mike. Mike took the pile without a word, barely even able to pick it up, before turning and leaving the room as fast as he could while balancing the very heavy pile of folders. Donna watched Mike scurrying down the hall toward the bull pen and smiled slightly when she saw one of the senior partners, Mark Edmund, take half the pile from Mike. She was happy that people around the firm were helping him out, even if only after they lost the pool.

Her attention was drawn from the two men though at the sound of a drawer being slammed. She turned in her seat to see Harvey standing beside his desk, glaring down at what appeared to be Mike's phone. She could see it in his eyes as an idea popped into his mind, and with an angry growl she stalked into his office, the most deadly death glare she could manage. This was the last straw; she was no longer going to pretend for Harvey's sake that nothing was wrong.

Harvey raised his hand to throw the phone on the ground, but it was snatched out of his hand before he could. Startled, he looked over to see Donna glaring at him, and he couldn't help but shrink back a little.

Waving the phone in his face Donna half yelled, "What the hell were you thinking Harvey? Where you seriously going to smash the phone you took from him? What is wrong with you? If you didn't want him around you shouldn't have taken him back as your associate!"

Logically, Harvey knew yelling back would only make things worse, but Harvey's logical mind wasn't in control, so he yelled back, "I only took it because he was texting when I was talking to him! Besides, he should know better by now! He's been here for over three years!" That's when Harvey made a fatal mistake. He snatched the phone back out of Donna's hand.

The world seemed to go silent around him. He could see people in the hall stop dead in their tracks as if frightened if they moved Donna would take her rage out on them. Harvey put on his best lawyer face, trying to keep his pride intact, as he took a step back from Donna. Harvey had seen Donna angry plenty of time's, but had never seen such rage cross her face. In a low growl Donna hissed between clenched teeth, "I am done putting up with your shit Harvey. From this moment on I am your legal secretary and nothing more. If Mike doesn't have his phone back, and intact, by lunch, I won't even be that anymore." She turned angrily on her heels and marched out of his office. He took a deep breath as he realised he had been holding it.

Harvey felt guilty at first. If he was honest with himself he knew he was being harsh on his associate, but he wasn't being honest with himself, so the guilt quickly turned to indignation. Even though he knew he would have the phone back to Mike by lunch, he wasn't about to go running to him. Instead he sat down at his desk with a huff. Normally he would bury his head in work when something was bothering him, but he had just given Mike the last bit of work he had that wasn't in a court room or a meeting. So, looking at Donna through the glass he quickly put the password into Mike's phone and busied himself with snooping.

That was when he looked for the last text Mike sent, the text he sent while Harvey was talking. It simply read, "Harvey grabbed me. In his office." When Harvey saw it was sent to Donna he looked out at her with suspicion. He decided to look back at their conversation. Most of Mike's where along the same line, "He wants me to go to his office", "He's headed toward my desk", "He just came into the conference room", and at first Harvey didn't understand what he was reading, until he read Donna's side of the conversations, which mostly went, "I'll be right there" or "Get out of there now." It was Donna keeping tabs on Mike around Harvey. Harvey felt himself getting angry as he realised it had been going on for months.

Then Harvey saw a conversation that was between Rachel and Mike.

Rachel: I lost the pool.

Mike: Seriously, you were a part of the pool? Thanks for the confidence Rach.

Rachel: Hey, most people were out in the first two weeks, it's been over five months.

Mike: Is anyone not a part of this pool?

Rachel: Harvey. Ha-ha!

Mike: Not funny. He would have me killed if he ever found out.

Mike: Jessica's not in on it at least, right?

Rachel: Nope, she has about a week from now.

Mike: Who else is still in it?

Rachel: Donna and Louis. Although I can't tell you what Donna put, I will tell you Louis seems to have faith in you. He has that you will just go somewhere else in the firm.

Rachel: I think he still wants you to be his associate.

Mike: Well, at this point it's a temptation. I'm not sure how much longer I can last.

Harvey looked up from the phone with a confused frown. There was a lot in the conversation for him to take in. Apparently Mike was a lot closer to breaking than he had thought, and apparently he and Mike were the new entertainment around the office. He wasn't sure what he felt. A part of him was angry that the entire firm had been talking about him behind his back, but another part felt guilty. He couldn't help but ask himself how badly he must have been treating Mike for the office to make a pool on when Mike would have some kind of break.

He still felt betrayed by Mike, no matter how many time's logic told him that Mike had not done anything wrong, that he had only done what he was forced to do. He had gotten Mike back before Louis could really get him, but had done nothing good since. He couldn't help taking his anger out on him. Mike just always made Harvey feel so crazy, and it was easier to take his frustrations out on Mike then actually deal with them.

Harvey let out a frustrated huff of air before standing and heading toward Mike's desk. He had every intention of making his work load smaller, but something snapped inside his mind as he watch a fearful look cross Mike's face as he grabbed for a phone that wasn't there. Harvey glared at Mike as he slammed the phone down on his desk before tuning and marching away, this time fully aware that every head had turned to look at his retreating back.

When Harvey got back to his office he was grateful, yet resentful, that Donna wasn't at her desk. He was happy he didn't have to face her rage, but he knew she was probably at Mike's desk in that moment. In a burst of anger at his own behaviour Harvey swiped some papers off his desk. He bitterly thought to himself that the firm should have had a pool going on when he would break, but then thought better. He had broken a long time before, and they all knew that, even if he was only just realizing it himself.

He had to get his thoughts and emotions in order before he lost everything, or at least everyone, important to him. Covering his eyes with his hands he slumped down into his couch to try and do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike found himself still in the office at midnight, but wasn't very surprised. What would have surprised him would have been if he was out before midnight. He still had a few more files to go that would take him a couple hours, but he needed to get some coffee from the break room. He was actually grateful for the work because it was an excuse not to think about his hateful interaction with Harvey earlier. He had no idea what he did to make Harvey snap, but he hadn't seen him that angry in a while, and that way saying something considering his near constant angry mood over the last few months. Mike was just glad his phone was okay.

Mike sigh tiredly as he set about making a new pot of coffee. He knew that if he hadn't been addicted before, he definitely was now. He was pulled from his musings as someone entered the break room. Turning to look over his shoulder while he leaned on the counter Mike saw Mark Edmond looking back. Mike smiled as he turned around to face the man. "Hello Mr. Edmond, you're in the office late." He turned back to pour a cup of coffee before taking a few step toward Mark.

The man in question smiled at Mike as he smoothly replied, "Please Mike, call me Mark." He then followed Mike out of the break room and toward his desk. As Mike set his coffee down on his desk Mark let out a low whistle as he said, "You never cease to amaze Mike. I think you just did as much work in one day as I did for my whole first year as an associate." He glanced at one of the files as he playfully added, "And it's probably even a far better quality." Mike felt a blush creep up as neck when the older man winked at him.

SUITS

Harvey dozed off some time in the late afternoon while he was trying to think. It wasn't until rather loud laughter filtered into his office that he woke up. He looked at his watch to see it was shortly after midnight. After stretching and yawning Harvey stood up to grab his things and head home but he heard the same laughter again and followed it.

The laughter ended up belonging to one Mark Edmund, who Harvey considered to be the skeeziest man in the firm, maybe the whole of New York. No wonder he had woken at the sound of that laugh, it was his brain protecting him and telling him to run, but to his horror, as he saw Mark put his hand on someone's arm, and realized it was Mike's. He could only see his back so he couldn't see Mike's reaction to the obvious advance.

Harvey felt that too familiar rage wash over him as he watched Mark laugh again as he started to rub Mike's arm. That's when it hit him. He had felt this rage once before when he was in college and he saw his arch enemy put the moves on the girl he liked. He was jealous. Just like that the jumble that had been his brain straightened out. So many things made sense to him now. Why he had felt so betrayed, and why he had gotten Mike back while still feeling that way. Why he felt so much anger every time Mike flinched simply at the sight of him. It wasn't anger at Mike; rather it was anger at himself for making Mike feel like he had to flinch.

Harvey turned away from what was happening in front of him. Now that he understood his thoughts, it was too painful to see Mark and Mike flirting, so with jealous anger he turned around and left the office, not noticing as he woke Donna, who had fallen asleep at her desk waiting for him to leave for the night.

SUITS

Mike tried to take another step back but found he had run out of space. He was against the wall of his cubical as Mark took another step forward, his hand still running up and down Mike's arm. Their conversation had taken a quick turn when Mark made his intentions clear. Mike was trying to think of the best way to leave without putting his career on the line.

Mark laughed again as he got into Mike personal space and all but whispered, "You know, just because Harvey doesn't know how to appreciate you doesn't mean I don't." Mike squirmed as he tried to tell himself he was miss reading Marks obvious advances, but when his hand dropped from his arm to his waist the hope was struck down.

Mike laughed nervously as he tried to move around Mark and said, "I really should get these to Harvey's office before I forget." Mark was having none of it though as he used his other arm to block Mike's only escape route. Mike was starting to panic as he tried for blatant, "I really don't feel comfortable. Could you please take a step back?" That only seemed to egg the man on though as he pushed closer to Mike, a slimy smile spreading across him face.

Then Mike heard the familiar sound of Donna's high heels and thanked the gods as the slimy man in front of him took a step back. When Donna came into view he all but ran off and Mike sighed with relief as Donna strode up to him, a concerned frown on her face. "You okay, Mike?" She glanced to where the man had disappeared and then back to him.

Without thinking about it Mike let out the lie he had been telling everyone who asked him that question lately, "Ya, I'm fine, thanks." He quickly gathered his things, forgetting about the few files he had yet to finish and made a b-line for the elevators. Donna looked after him with a frown before turning back to his desk and taking some the files that where done and heading back toward Harvey's office. She let her thoughts be consumed for concern about Mike as she grabbed her things and headed for home.

SUITS

Harvey had gone home and gotten a few hours more of sleep, but still found himself walking into his office shortly after six. He could see most of Mike's work sitting on his desk, but he could tell it wasn't all of it so he headed toward the bull pen, not taking notice of Donna's unusual absence.

He did notice however, when he found her sitting at Mike's desk in his place. He could see the few files that where unfinished opened on the desk like someone had left them for a moment, but he could tell Mike was not in. With a little anger in his words he asked Donna, "Where is Mike and why isn't all his work done?" Donna simply looked up at him with a glare, so he added, "If he has time to flirt at work, he has time to finish what I give him."

Harvey watched as pure fury crossed Donna's face again, and she stood up, slamming her hands on Mike's desk, "Mike is dealing with enough right now Harvey, if you don't lay off with these unrealistic demands you'll have to deal with me, and it won't be on a professional level." Harvey put his hands up in surrender as he took a step back.

He was about to say something when Mike came running up looking haggard. He was looking at Harvey fearfully as he unknowingly copied what Harvey had just done and raised his hands in surrender as he said, "I'll have these done in an hour and on your desk." Harvey found he couldn't talk, his newly discovered feelings for Mike making him revert back to his teenaged self who couldn't talk around the people he liked. He simply nodded and headed back to his office.

The second Harvey had turned to leave Mike turned to see the fury on Donna's face and instinctively took a step back. When she saw him do this she was reminded of the night before. She had originally walked down the hall to the bull pen with her shoes off, hoping to find a sleeping Mike instead of a working one, but had instead found Mike being cornered by the firm sleaze ball. She had quickly walked back up the hall a little and put her shoes on, and as she walked back it had the desired effect of making the man run off. She had worried about how much of the attention was unwanted, but didn't want to push Mike so she had let him go home. But now that he had gotten a chance to get some sleep she had every intention of delving back into the matter.

Mike on the other hand had a different idea as he wordlessly sat in his chair and started working on the few files he had left. When Donna saw him getting into the zone she decided it could wait until lunch so she reluctantly headed back to her own post.

It was only a half hour later that Mike walked back into Harvey's office, and he was relieved when he left with only a couple more files. He was even happy when Louis looked at his work load and had no problem adding a little to it.

Although he had far less than he had been getting as of late, he still didn't want to take his lunch, which disappointed Donna. Instead she had gone out with Rachel to talk about her new boyfriend. Donna had been sad when her and Mike broke up a few months back, but she had much more fun talking about Rachel's boyfriends when she didn't know them personally.

When she got back in she saw Harvey on his couch again, seemingly asleep, like the day before. It pissed her off that Harvey was making Mike do so much work when he was doing nothing himself, so she strode into his office and cleared her throat. When Harvey looked over at her he sat up and somewhat angrily said, "What? I gave in only a couple hours' worth of work."

Donna gave him an angry smile as she said, "That's not the point, Mr. Spector." Harvey looked at her with hurt. That was the biggest insult she could give him. "The problem isn't that you're giving him too much work, it's that you are purposefully trying to hurt him."

Harvey didn't know how to respond, so instead he somewhat dumbly said, "I didn't know I was trying to hurt him." At Donna's disbelieving face Harvey buried his in his hands as he tried again, "I didn't understand why I was doing it."

"And how is your emotional retardation an excuse for how you've been treating Mike?" She could see him searching for words, and she conceded to wait until he found them, if only so she could pick them apart.

Finally he managed to say somewhat of the right thing, "I know it's not an excuse, but it is a reason." Harvey looked like he was about to say something, but then thought better of it.

Donna decided to address one of his comments from that morning as she asked in a strained voice, "This morning when you were talking about him having time to flirt, what where you talking about?"

Harvey looked confused for a moment before he answered, "I got woken up in my office last night by him and Mark Edmund flirting. I'm sorry if I'm a little angry he had time for that, but not for finishing his work." He knew he said something very wrong when the Donna from that morning returned.

Taking a step toward him with a clenched fist she asked too calmly, "You mean you saw Mark with Mike last night?" Harvey nodded, his brow furrowed. Donna was now clenching her jaw as she hissed, "And you did nothing to stop it?" Now he was confused, but before he could ask Donna, Mike was hesitantly knocking on his door. Without a work Mike walked in, put the complete files on Harvey's desk, and ran back out. Donna's anger was not lost on him. Donna exited behind him, heading back to her desk, leaving a stunned Harvey in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis seemed to want to prove something as he kept giving Mike more work throughout the day. He didn't mind though, because even with that he was still done at around ten. He was relieved as he started to gather his things to head home. He was alone in the bull pen, and even though he usually found it nice, it was just creeping him out now.

He thought he was home free as he took the first step out of his cubical, but as if on cue Mark appeared in front of him. It was all Mike could do to keep a sneer off his face. Unlike the night before though, Mark wasted no time in cornering him, and letting the sickening laugh that now made Mikes skin crawl wash over him. Mike tried to duck under his arm but found his path blocked, and he was forced to stand up straight again. He had half a mind to call for someone as the man placed a hand on his waist, but he was pretty sure they were the only ones left in the office, after all, it was a Friday night.

SUITS

Harvey startled awake from a nightmare he couldn't remember. He was on the couch in his office again. He tried to wake his mind up with little success, until he heard that laugh again. Just like that, his nightmare came back to him. In it he had taken Mike's place and was trying to get a mountain of work done, but every time he finished a file the pile would grow. The nightmare had then taken an even worse turn as Mark showed up and repeatedly tried to pick him up with stupid lines, until he stopped using words. Harvey had woken up when he found himself backed up in a corner, yelling for his own help as he watched from a few feet away. Suddenly, Donna's anger at him made a lot more sense.

Harvey was pulled from his thoughts though when he heard that laughter again. He looked at his watch, and when he saw most people would have left by now he prayed Mike was one of them. He stood up and all but ran toward the disturbing laughter, even though everything in him was telling him to run in the opposite direction. His prayer went unanswered as he rounded the corner to see his associate pinned against his cubical wall, but unlike the day before, he was facing Harvey, so he could see the combination of fear and disgust on Mike's face. Harvey watched in stunned horror as a hand that was on Mike's waist slowly started to creep lower.

Harvey was only able to move when Mike looked over the man's should and saw him. The fear and disgust never left his face, but a pleading look was added, though it was unnecessary, because the second Mike had noticed Harvey he sprinted toward his associates desk. Harvey never stopped his momentum; instead he used his pure rage to change its direction as he tackled the man to the floor.

Mike looked on as the two men started to fight, too stunned to move, too stunned to do anything to help, but luckily shortly after Donna came running around the corner, followed by two security guards. Donna had been down in the security office looking at a tape from the night before in the hopes she could help Mike when one of the guards pointed out Mike and Mark. They had just started to stand to go help Mike when they saw Harvey run onto screen, tackling Mark.

The two guards separated the men as Donna went to Mike, making sure he was okay, but he was to stunned watching as Harvey tried his hardest to fight his way back toward Mark, who was being held back as well, only he was trying to flee the building. The security guard started walking him toward the elevators.

When Harvey showed no sign of calming down Donna tried to help by asking him pointedly, "Harvey, don't you think you should make sure Mike is okay?" That did the job as Harvey stopped trying to go after Mark, and turned his full attention toward Mike. The guard let go of him as he took a step toward Mike, but Harvey still stopped a good ten feet back, not wanting to invade his space.

Harvey lifted up a hand like he wanted to reach toward Mike but quickly dropped it as he hesitantly asked, "Mike, are you okay?" When Mike didn't immediately answer he started to ramble, "Well I know you probably aren't okay, but are you okay otherwise? That doesn't sound right. Are you okay aside from what just happened?" Harvey wanted to smack himself, that sounded wrong too, but when Mike took a small step forward he stopped trying to think of a better way to ask.

Mike was still shocked, but he managed a faint, "I think so". Mike took another hesitant step forward, now so he was close enough to touch Harvey if he tried to, as he added, "T-thank you, for stopping him from, from what he might have done."

Harvey felt a faint smile pull at his lips as he nodded at Mike. "Any time, pup." At the use of his nickname, a nickname he had not heard in almost half a year, Mike let himself smile faintly. Harvey looked around the room, feeling somewhat awkward, before offering, "I think we can deal with all the official stuff in the morning, do you want a ride home?" Mike thought about it for a moment, but nodded at Harvey.

Donna gathered Mike's things and handed them to him before they left toward Harvey's office, Donna staying behind to talk to the security guard. Harvey quickly gathered his things, and after a quiet elevator ride, the two men found themselves in the back of Harvey's town car, Ray sending worried glances through the rear view mirror at them.

Harvey looked over at Mike as they pulled up in front of his apartment and saw fear on his face. He had seen that look before, back when he worked for the DA, trying to put the men that caused that look behind bars. When Mike made no move to get out of the car, Harvey quietly said, "You know, I'm told I have a very comfortable couch. If you want it's all yours to sleep on tonight." Mike looked from the window at Harvey, and although it was hard to see, he nodded with a grateful look.

Ray didn't need to be told, so he turned around and headed for Harvey's condo. He had no idea what had happened, but he knew whatever it was, it was not a good thing. He was going to call Donna the second he dropped off the two men, one of which looked like a kicked puppy, and the other like a man who had kicked the crap out of the person who had done it. Even though Harvey looked beaten around the edges, he had no doubt the other person looked a hundred times worse, and he wasn't wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

As the two men made their way up to Harvey's condo, a deafening silence filled the air. Harvey tried to subtly look at Mike; he could tell something was bothering him, something beyond what had happened that day. Mike`s response had set off alarms in Harvey`s head, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Harvey waited until they had gotten into the apartment and poured two glasses of scotch before he tried to breach the subject. Clearing his throat as he purposefully sat across from Mike, he started, "I used to put away men like Mark, who had finally snapped, for a living, and to do it I had to talk to their victims. I would have to sit in a room, pretending to be emotionless, while they were forced to relive one of the most horrific experiences of their life." Harvey looked up from his glass and into Mike's eyes briefly as he continued with a slight sigh, "I'll never forget the hopeless look that would appear on their faces as they talked about what happened to them." He knew he had to continue, had to say it out loud, but he found his voice getting weaker as he stared far off into his glass as he spoke again. "I'll never be able to forget their eyes as they thought about it; like they were broken and a part of them had died." He could feel the sting of unshed tears as he looked at Mike and all but whispered, "You had that look in your eyes tonight, Mike."

Harvey watched as countless emotions fought for dominance on Mike's face; like sadness, anger, betrayal, panic, until finally it settled on emotionless, but Harvey could still see it in Mike's haunted eyes. He could see that part of Mike's soul that someone had killed. When it was clear Mike was not going to respond, Harvey put his hand on the armrest near Mike's elbow as he told him, "Obviously you don't have to tell me about it, but I also won't ignore it, Mike. Just like I won't be ignoring what Mark did." Harvey fought the urge to grasp Mike's hand as he said, "I would appreciate it if you told me though."

Mike found his brain go blank. He didn't know what to say; he didn't even know what he wanted or how he felt. He fought with the fog that had taken over his mind, until finally one thought could get through, and that was that he wanted to be able to tell Harvey. Trying to put the past few months behind him so he could trust him, Mike spoke, albeit unevenly, for the first time since they had left the office. "It was a long time ago, or at least it feels that way." Mike was looking down at his hands as he tried to keep the onslaught of emotions at bay. "I had just moved out of my Grammies house and was living with Trevor. We decided one night to go out, celebrate a new chapter, but at some point Trevor disappeared, I still don't know where to, but I was left at the bar alone." Mike closed his eyes tightly as he tried to stop the flashes of memories that threatened him. "A man started hitting on me, harmless at first, he was just kinda annoying, but he wouldn't take the rebuff. Then he started getting more forward, more aggressive about it. When he started rubbing my arms I decided it was best if I left, and he really didn't like that, even if he hid it well at the time. I literally ran out of the bar to get away from him, but I didn't have any money left for a cab, so I just stood outside for a minute." Gritting his teeth with suppressed anger and pain he continued, "I thought he might come out after me so I started to walk, and I did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done." Harvey could hear so much self-blame in Mike's voice as he said, "I turned a corner down a secluded street and walked past the alleyway behind the bar." Mike finally looked up at Harvey as he fought back angry tears, "I should have known he would be there waiting for me, but for all my IQ points, I didn't. I never stood a chance, Harvey." Tears rolled down his face as he whispered, "He was to strong and I was too weak."

Trying his best to keep his emotions in line, Harvey briefly put his hand over Mike's. He had heard so many horrible things when he worked at the DA's office but something about knowing it had happened to someone he knew, someone he cared about, someone who had already had enough pain for a life time, made it so much worse. I made his heart feel like it was breaking when he saw that dead look in Mike's eyes. For once in his life Harvey had no idea what to say. All he managed to get out was a near silent whisper, "Mike, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Mike looked away from Harvey as he quickly brushed the tears off his face before saying, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. It wasn't your fault."

Harvey put his hand over Mike's again as he looked him in the eye and with every bit of assurance he could muster, said, "It was _not_ your fault either Mike." When all Harvey saw was doubt he gently squeezed Mike's hand as he repeated, "Mike, it was in no way your fault. The fault belongs with the man who did this, no one else." Harvey could still see doubt in Mike's eyes, so he tried again, asking softly, "If it were Donna, or me, in your place would you blame us for what happened?"

Harvey saw some of the doubt leave Mike's eyes as he whispered, "Of course I wouldn't." Harvey knew there was nothing more he could say in the moment.

He left Mike with his thoughts briefly as he walked into his kitchen and pulled left over pizza from his fridge. He knew Mike had most likely not eaten, so he grabbed some plates and two beers before heading back into the living room. Without a word he put a plate with pizza on it in front of Mike, as well as an open beer, and then sat down on the other side of the couch. He turned on an old movie and was a little relived when he saw Mike start nibbling on the pizza.

Not another word was spoken that night between the two men. They simply sat and watched old movies in silence. Mike felt some of the old safety he used to feel around Harvey, and Harvey felt somewhat more at ease knowing Mike was safe in his home. He vowed in that moment to keep Mike safe from anything like that ever happening to him again, from Mike ever feeling that fear again, even if it meant he had to spend the rest of their lives ten feet back just to make Mike feel so.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the third movie they watched, Harvey only noticing when Mike didn't quote one of his all-time favorite lines. For a moment Harvey just watched him slumped over on the arm rest as he snored lightly. He couldn't believe how peaceful and innocent Mike looked, or how young. It made the pain in his heart double as he thought of such a horrible thing happening to someone so young and unjaded. One of the things Harvey most loved about Mike was how, even after all the crap he had gone through in life, he still managed to be positive, to think the best of people. Harvey hated that it got Mike hurt sometimes, but would never want Mike to lose it either.

Smiling slightly, he stood up, and after grabbing some bedding, pulled Mike so he was properly lying on the couch. When he was satisfied the young lawyer was sleeping soundly, and comfortably, he retired to his own room, quickly stripping down to boxers before slipping into bed. Although it took him some time, he too found himself slipping into sleep a couple hours later.

Harvey woke with a jolt as he sat up in bed, unsure of what had woken him. He rubbed his face, and was running a hand through his hair when he stopped sort, his hand still on top of his head. He could have sworn he had heard something, so he listened closely. Not a minute later he heard it again, only this time he could tell what it was. He could hear mike crying for help in his sleep.

Harvey jumped out of his bed without thought, and left his room, going toward the living room. Sure enough, as he entered, he could see Mike tossing and turning on the couch, crying for help weakly. In an airy cry, Mike begged, "Please make him stop! Please, help me!" What he said next was what had Harvey taking a step forward, "Please Harvey, help me. I know you hate me, but please, make him stop!"

As Harvey kneeled down next to Mike's head he could see tears running down the young man's face, and being unable to resist, he reached out and wiped it away, softly saying, "Mike, wake up, it's just a nightmare." When Mike didn't immediately wake up Harvey gently shook his shoulder and tried in a slightly louder whisper, "Please Mike, wake up." Harvey smiled as he found two bright blue eyes looking at him with hazy confusion.

In a raspy voice, Mike asked, "Where am I? Harvey? What's going on?" Mike's face looked so confused, his brow furrowed, a confused frown on his face, which Harvey couldn't help but chuckle lightly at.

Sitting back on his heels, Harvey answered simply, "You fell asleep during the best part of our favorite movie, then started having nightmare. I thought it would be merciful if I woke you up." Harvey smirked slightly, making Mike smile back faintly. When Harvey saw Mike was feeling a little better he stood up and took a couple steps back, before asking, "Are you feeling okay now?"

At first when he said nothing he thought Mike was just being reserved, trying to hide his fear, but when he saw an unreadable look on Mike's face, he followed his eyes, and noticed Mike was looking at him, only not at his face, but at his chest. Looking down, Harvey realized he was wear only boxers, and for the first time in his life he felt a blush creeping up the back of his neck. Coughing awkwardly, Harvey sat in a chair across from the couch, before repeating the question, "Are you feeling okay?"

With a hazy look in his eyes, Mike finally looked up into Harvey's face. After a moment he shook his head slightly, as if to clear his thoughts, before finally answering, "Uh, ya, I'm fine. I have nightmares all the time, although it was nice to wake up from it." He rubbed his face tiredly as he added, "Thank you."

Harvey smiled slightly at Mike as he said, "Anytime Pup." He wanted to say more, but before he could, Mike let out a big yawn, in turn making Harvey yawn, so he decided it was best if they both got some more sleep; standing up, he started to leave the room, throwing over his shoulder, "Night Pup, get some sleep, we don't have to work tomorrow." Mike said goodnight, and Harvey was almost at his bedroom door when he added, "Call if you need anything."

Harvey didn't sleep much after that. He found himself constantly going into the living room to make sure Mike was sleeping peacefully, and even though every time he was, he still kept going back to check. At around seven in the morning Harvey gave up on sleep, and instead made a pot of coffee and sat in the kitchen reading a book Donna had gotten him. He knew better than to not read it.

A couple hours later, when Harvey looked up from his book toward the living room, it was to find Mike looking at him over the back of the couch. Harvey couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at the sight of Mike peeking over it, only the top of his sleep mussed head visible, looking like a child playing hide' n' seek. He laughed even more when Mike asked in an innocent voice, "What?"

Getting some control over his amusement, Harvey held his hands up, shaking them, as he said, "Nothing." Before Mike could ask anything further, Harvey told him, "There is fresh coffee in the pot, but we are meeting Donna for breakfast in a half hour, so if you want to shower or anything you should probably get up."

Mike looked unsure for a moment as he stared at Harvey. He felt like he was going to get whiplash from the sudden change in Harvey's treatment of him from only the morning before, from the sudden change in mood. Deciding that Harvey was being kind for no ulterior motive, Mike finally got up and grabbed a cup of coffee. He drank it quickly and happily, with a satisfied sigh, before deciding he to have a shower.

As Mike closed the door behind him, Harvey realized he had no clothes to change into, so he went to his room to find something Mike would fit.

Mike found his mind still in a blissful sleep haze as he turned on the water to the shower before getting in. He was startled into alertness as cold water hit him, making him quickly fumble for the handle. As he felt the water warm up he relaxed a little, but now that he was fully awake, the night before came back to his mind.

As Mike thought about it, about what could have happened if Harvey hadn't showed up, he found himself growing more agitated. Even though he had learned years ago how to keep unpleasant memories at an arm's length, he was having trouble with it now. As he thought about Mark rubbing his arm he couldn't help drawing parallels to what had happened to him before, and with that came a violated and dirty feeling. He turned the water as hot as it could go as he started rubbing his arm where Mark had touched him. He wanted to eras the feeling of the man, but the more it did nothing, the more he did it. Soon he was rubbing his arms and legs raw as he tried to wash away the memory of Mark, and the man that has assaulted him before.

It took him a good ten minutes to dig through all his draws until he found a pair a jeans from when he was younger that would fit Mike. He also pulled out an old Harvard shirt from his closet. A few minutes later he was standing in front of the bathroom door and was surprised to still hear the water running. He knocked on the door, but when there was no response he decided to go get ready to leave as well. Finally, after Mike had been in the shower for about twenty minutes, Harvey went back and knocked again, but like before, there was no response. Warning bells started going off in his head as he knocked again, this time louder.

Not sure what to do, he tried yelling through the door, "We have to leave to meet Donna soon Mike, are you almost ready? I found some clothes you can change into." He waited half a minute before asking, "Mike? Are you okay?" He still heard nothing, so he tried one last time, "Mike, if you don't answer me I'm coming in." He waited a minute, but there was still no response from the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Harvey took a step back before forcing the door open. When he looked over toward the shower he felt his heart ache at the sight of Mike, sitting on the floor of the shower, knees drawn to his chest, rubbing his arm fiercely. Harvey could see how raw his skin looked and couldn't help a slight wince. As he turned off the water, which was now ice cold, he grabbed a towel from behind him. He draped it over Mike and took a step back, asking, "Mike? Are you with me? Hello, mike?"

With empty eyes Mike turned to look up at Harvey, and in that moment, Harvey swore he had never seen such a heart wrenching sight. Mike was shivering, so reaching out very slowly, Harvey started rubbing his back. That seemed to bring Mike back enough as he quietly said, "I was trying to wash them off me."

Harvey smiled at him sadly as he said, "You can't wash away a memory Mike, no matter how hard you try. Hurting yourself this way won't do anything but hurt you." Harvey watched as tears sprang to Mike's eyes and felt them stinging his own. With a sad smile he held the clothes toward Mike and said, "I found you something to change into." Mike simply nodded and took the clothes. Harvey didn't want to leave Mike alone though, so he made no move to leave, instead turning to face the other wall.

Harvey turned around when he heard a soft, "Thanks Harvey; for everything." Mike was smiling at him ever so slightly, so he returned it, but could tell Mike was still crying.

Harvey wanted to comfort Mike, but didn't want to frighten him, so a little awkwardly asked, "Can I give you a hug?" Mike smiled faintly again and nodded, so Harvey took a step forward and gave Mike a hug. For a few moments they stayed like that, until Harvey and Mike's phones started ringing. They were late for breakfast with Donna.


	7. Chapter 7

Donna had just sat down at a table with three cups of coffee when Harvey and Mike walked into the little coffee shop. She didn't miss as Harvey let Mike walk in front of him a little, shifting his eyes from person to person. A faint smile crossed her lips as she stood up and offered Mike a hug, which he accepted, although briefly.

Donna couldn't help but notice as Mike started rubbing at his arm threw the sleeve of his sweater, or Harvey gently pulling Mike's hand away from his arm, stopping the scratching. She was just about to ask about it when Harvey sent her a look that said she could ask later, but not now in front of Mike, so letting out a deep breath, she started on business. "I've talked to the security guards that work the night shift and they will have a copy from both nights ready for me later today. I've also arranged for a meeting with Jessica tonight so we can have this whole thing done with by Monday morning." Donna winced at her words as she thought about how uncaring they sounded, so she added, looking at Mike, "So that he is out of the office by the time you go back to work Mike." Mike's mind was still mostly lost in the past so he just nodded.

Harvey realised this, so clearing his throat, he told Donna, "I'll remind him later. Just tell me when we are supposed to meet Jessica and I'll get him there." Donna looked over at him and nodded with a faint smile. She liked seeing Harvey protect Mike outright for once, instead of trying to hide it. She wasn't about to forget about the months of torture Harvey put Mike threw, but she wasn't about to let that get in the way of helping Mike either, and in that moment leaving the two men be was best for Mike.

The rest of breakfast went smoothly, except when Donna would see Harvey gently pulling Mike's hand way from scratching his arm. Neither ever said anything, or even acknowledged it was happening, so she pretended she didn't notice. Soon enough they were parting ways with the agreement to all be in Jessica's office for seven.

Harvey was forced to take control as Mike withdrew further and further into his own head, and more than ever, Harvey found himself thinking how horrible a mind like Mike's must be to have in situations like this. Harvey shuddered at the thought as Ray drove through the streets of New York toward Mike's apartment.

Mike only came back to the real world as the town car pulled to a stop, and he looked out to see his building. Although he didn't mean to, he sent Harvey a fearful look. Harvey smiled gently as he said, "Easy kid. We're just here to pick up a few things. You can't go to a meeting with Jessica in old sweats that are too big on you." Breathing a little easier Mike nodded and started getting out of the car. As he stood on the spot looking up he never felt so intimidated by a place he called home. He only started to head in when he felt Harvey gently steer him toward the door.

Mike made quick work of changing into better fitting pants, although he didn't change his shirt, and packed a bag with some essentials, like a toothbrush and pajamas. Although he hated to admit to it, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay at his apartment alone yet, he was still too frightened and on edge. When he was confident he had everything he all but bolted from the apartment, Harvey close behind, locking the door before handing Mike back his keys.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent back at Harvey's, once again watching old movies, although this time neither quoted along with it, both fearing the meeting with Jessica later. Mike afraid of having to tell Jessica, feeling like he would be taking the risk of her looking down on him or thinking him weak, while Harvey was afraid it might be too much for Mike. Although he was confident Jessica would deal with Mark in her own vicious way, he didn't know if Mike could handle re-telling the events. He was just happy that Jessica would understand the significance; even if to an outside party Mark's actions didn't seem too horrible. He knew she would trust Mike and Donna, and even more him. He knew she would have their backs.

They were sitting on the couch in Jessica's office, at seven sharp, with her standing and looking at them with a raised eyebrow. She was used to an over emotional Donna, but when she looked into the redheads eyes even she shrunk back from the rage she saw there. When she shifted her gaze to Harvey she was baffled by the competing emotions she saw. She saw anger and pain, regret and guilt, as well as overwhelming amounts of protectiveness, which made sense when she looked at Mike. Harvey wasn't the only one who had seen that dead look before, but she didn't understand why it was there, and just like that she felt a cold sick feeling take over as she drew to a conclusion about this meeting. Donna had said nothing beyond a time and now she knew why.

Taking a deep and steady breath she sat down and motioned for the meeting to start, hoping she was wrong, that she had misread the situation. She had her misgivings about the kid, but that didn't mean she wanted anything bad to happen to him, most of all the thing she was thinking, unfortunately, Donna dashed her hopes of being wrong as she started to speak in a tight voice. "I want Mark Edmund chased from this firm, I want his chased from this city. I don't ever want to see that man's face again, and if I do I won't be responsible for what I do."

That was all Jessica needed to confirm her theory. Looking down at her hands folded in her lap, she took a moment before saying, "I hope you know I need to know why before I can make that happen. It's not that simple to make a senior partner disappear; I need to know why first."

She watched as a silent debate started between Donna and Harvey; that is until they were all startled by Mike as he started to speak in a far off voice. "He was making unwanted advances toward me. I tried to get him to stop but I was scared. I just kept flashing back to the last time." Jessica winced inwardly at the frown that crossed Mike's face as her suspicions were further confirmed. "Donna scared him away before, and Harvey stopped him yesterday before he could, before he could do much." The three other people in the room stared at Mike, not saying anything, not sure what they could even say.

When Mike started speaking again it was so soft that even in the silence of the room, it was hard to hear. "It's worse than dying you know. A large portion of rape victims will tell you that they would have rather died, that at least that way they wouldn't have to go the rest of their lives never feeling safe again, always feeling violated and helpless. For me the worst part is feeling like my soul was violently ripped from me and murdered," Mike closed his eyes tightly as he felt a tear escape his eye, "like even though I'm still forced to wake up every day, I'm not really here, like there is a piece of myself I can never get back." Mike stopped to hold back more tears before taking a deep breath and looking up into Jessica's eyes. "I was doing so much better, I actually had some hope again, but he tore the last shreds of it from me, now it feels like it did after it happened."

Jessica fought back the feelings that were trying to take hold as Harvey chimed in for the first time, "He would have hurt Mike if I hadn't showed up, Jessica. I want him out of this firm, and I want it done now. I will not hesitate to take him down if I ever see him again, that is if Donna doesn't beat me to it."

Jessica sighed as she asked the question she knew she had to ask, "Do you have any proof of this?" Harvey glared at her as he held his hand out to Donna, who was glaring as well, until she placed a disk in his hand, which he then passed to Jessica. She didn't look down at the disk though as she found her gaze captured by Mike's dead one. For a minute she wondered what had happened to the eager kid who earned the nickname puppy, but since she knew, she put the disk aside. She looked to Donna and Harvey briefly before fixing her gaze on Mike and saying, "He'll be gone by Monday morning. Don't worry about that."

She managed to smile at Mike as he was walking out the door with Harvey and Donna close behind. The second they were out of sight she sat at her desk, ready to do anything to get rid of Mark. She had to protect her people, and Mike was one of them, so she would have to make Mark disappear, preferably in a bad way. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to protect Mike, and that was what she was going to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Harvey felt thousands of thoughts fighting for his attention as he and Mike got back into the town car. They had just said good bye to Donna, or rather she had said good bye to a far off Mike, and now there was a heavy silence. Harvey had no idea what to say to Mike, what he wanted to say, or even what not to say. Everything was a jumbled mess and nothing he tried seemed to straighten his thoughts out. It wasn't even until he heard a throat clear that Harvey realized they were outside his building. Sending a thankful look to Ray through the rear view mirror, Harvey moved his hand to get Mike's attention, but to his horror Mike flinched back. Before he could think better of it Harvey reached out again to try and comfort Mike, but again he flinched and Harvey felt it like a blow to the gut.

His mind finally catching up, Harvey retracted his hand, and chose to use words instead. "Mike, we're here, time to go upstairs now." Mike simply looked over at him with dead eyes before getting out of the car, leaving a stunned Ray to watch as Harvey slowly got out of the car, obviously in pain.

As the elevator started climbing, Harvey could feel his soul getting heavier. The second Mike had flinched from his touch a horrible realization had come to him. He now knew what he had to do, not for his sake but for Mike's, and that was pretend he had not discovered his true feelings for Mike. He had to make sure Mike felt as safe as possible around him, and that meant Mike could never now about his feelings, or at least the extent of them. At the sound of the elevator ding Harvey vowed to hide his feelings from Mike, no matter the consequences.

When they walked through the door Mike made his way quickly to the couch where he threw his bag down. For a moment, Harvey simply watched, unsure how to proceed. He only moved to sit down in the chair by the couch after Mike was seated, staring at the blank screen of the TV. He allowed the silence to fill the room as he tried to school the emotions he could feel showing on his face. He couldn't allow Mike to see how much he truly did care, but he also didn't want to hurt Mike by making it look like he didn't care at all. When he had managed to dumb down the emotions showing on his face he finally spoke.

Clearing his throat softly, he asked, "Do you want to talk about what you said back at the office more?" He waited until Mike looked at him with blank eyes before adding, "I hope you know I am someone you can talk to, Mike. Even if it doesn't always seem like it, I'm here for you." Harvey lifted his hand to pat Mike on the knee but caught himself, and with an unintentional sad and pained sigh put his hand back in his own lap. For a few minutes Mike said nothing, and in that time Harvey just kept hearing Mike as he essentially admitted to being, at least at one point in time, suicidal.

When Mike finally spoke it was barely above a whisper, "I don't want to do it anymore, if that's what you're worried about." Mike was staring down at his hands which were clasped together in his lap. As Harvey stared at Mike he could feel his frown growing deeper. He was lost in the absolute sadness that surrounded Mike as he continued to say, "I've gotten used to it, kinda grown numb to all the pain." Harvey felt all the air rush from his lungs as Mike looked up as if to prove the point, a blank and numb look on his face and in his eyes. "Last time I felt like it was the only way to escape the pain, but now… now I don't really feel it, at least not like last time." Mike was silent for a moment as he looked down in thought before looking back up with eyes that pleaded for Harvey to understand. "It's kind of like when you've broken your arm before, and years later it almost happens again, and you have the memory of how much it hurt, and it's like a hint of that pain comes back, even though you didn't actually break it again. My brain just can't stop from remembering the pain, but it's just a memory. It still hurts, but it's nowhere near as bad." Pain flashed across his face as he repeated, "I don't want to do it anymore."

Harvey was at a loss for what to say, opening his mouth a few times only to close it again, before finally saying, "I'm glade. I don't know what would happen if I lost you." He quickly thought better of how much he was revealing and tried to fix it as he looked down, closed his eyes, and added, "If any of us lost you."

Mike was too lost in his own mind to really read into what he was seeing, so he missed the pain that Harvey was unsuccessfully trying to hide. Instead he simply looked back at Harvey with slightly pained dead eyes and asked, "Can I try to sleep now? I'm tired; it's been a long day." Harvey smiled faintly, and if Mike had really been looking he would have noticed, painfully, as he nodded and stood from the chair. Without a word Harvey was gone, retreated back to his own room, leaving Mike to try and sleep.

That night Harvey didn't even try to sleep. Instead he sat up in bed finishing the book Donna had given him, listening for even the slightest sound of distress from Mike, and going out to check on him every hour or so. When six o'clock rolled around he even moved into the kitchen to watch over Mike as he slept.


	9. Chapter 9

Harvey found himself sitting back in the arm chair by the couch at some point in the late morning. He found, gratefully, his mind completely blank. He was simply sitting there, comfortably slumped back, as he looked at Mike's peacefully sleeping face. An occasional thought would filter through, like how young Mike looked, or how in that moment there was no trace of the emotional turmoil Mike had been through over the last while, longer if Harvey included his own mistreatment of Mike. Harvey had just started to think of how proud of Mike he was for never giving up on him when he saw Mike starting to wake up.

He had just stood and started to walk away, so he wouldn't frighten Mike, when the man in question mumbled out, "Morning Harvey."

Turning on the spot, he smiled faintly down at Mike as he greeted in return, "Morning Pup, you hungry?" Mike simply nodded, so Harvey walked into the kitchen and grabbed what he had already prepared to cook from the fridge; bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns. As he started to cook he found all his attention focussing on the task, vaguely hearing Mike as he sat down at the table.

Harvey's attention only shifted as he was dividing the food on to two plates and Mike commented, "I don't know if I'm more surprised that you can cook, or that you whistle as you do it."

Harvey stopped what he was doing for a moment, and as if to prove Mike's point, realised he was indeed whistling. It tapered off quickly before he responded, "One thing that comes with living alone at my age is the need to be able to cook, although if I'm completely honest, I've always loved cooking. My dad and I made it our Sunday night tradition when I was little. He was an amazing cook, not that he would admit it to anyone but my brother and me." As he placed a plate in front of Mike, and sat down himself, he added, "After he died I started the tradition again, only instead I make breakfast. There is never a guarantee I'll be free from work on a Sunday night."

Mike nodded in agreement as a small smile crossed his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he looked down at his plate with his brow furrowed, and started to eat. For a few minutes they ate in a pregnant silence, as Mike obviously wanted to say something.

Finally, Mike settled on, "This is really good, Harvey." Harvey simply smiled in thanks before giving Mike a look that clearly said out with it. Putting his fork down, and folding his hands in his lap, Mike cleared his throat and said, "Thanks… for last night." Harvey looked at him quizzically, so looking down at his lap, he added, "I know you were watching over me all night. It made me feel… safe; so thank you." For a moment Harvey looked like he wanted to deny it, but eventually he just settled on nodding once, acknowledging Mike's thank you.

When he saw a small frown creeping on to Mike's face again, he added, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought at least I could make sure you did." He smiled at Mike somewhat awkwardly before going back to his food. They ate the rest of their breakfast in a comfortable silence, both with a small smile on their lips.

After breakfast they cleaned up and got ready for the day ahead. Neither really had a plan for that day, but none the less, it made them feel better, although Harvey made it a point to make sure Mike didn't have another breakdown in the shower.

It wasn't until they were both dressed and standing in the living room that they realised they would have to make some sort of plan, or at least decide if they didn't want to do anything. Finally, Harvey asked, "Is there anything you have to get done today? Or any plans you already had?"

Mike looked at him for a moment, seeming to be in a silent debate with himself, until finally saying, "I normally visit my Grammy's grave on Sundays. I was planning on visiting my parents' graves today too." Mike's brow furrowed as he added, "I don't have to do that today though."

Harvey smiled at Mike sadly. Even after the last couple days, hell, couple months, Mike was still putting him first. Everyone knew Harvey didn't even deserve a second thought from Mike, but here he was, willing to put off visiting the only family he ever knew just to please Harvey. It hurt him just as much as it made his heart glow because he hated that he ever made Mike feel like he had to do something like that. He hated that Mike had grown used to Harvey seemingly putting him second to everything else. Before Harvey knew it a sad sigh escaped his lips, but he quickly tried to cover it up as he reassured Mike, "We can do that. If you want we can stop by a flower shop to get some flowers to leave by their graves. I always leave some by my dad's."

The smile that Harvey got in return took his breath away. Beaming, Mike nodded his head, some of his puppy like energy shining through. Harvey had never been so proud to make someone smile before, and by the time they were headed out the door, a similar smile was on his own face as well.

Since Ray had the day off, soon Harvey was behind the wheel of his beloved car, Mike sitting in the passenger seat beside him. They stopped by Harvey's flower place, and after Mike picked three different bouquets, each different to represent the person they were being left for, Harvey insisted on paying, simply saying, "I owe you at least that much." Mike had frowned at that, looking at Harvey like he was about to ask something, but before he could Harvey was paying the lady behind the counter and they were headed back to the car; the thought quickly drifter from his mind.

Once they got to the grave yard Harvey stayed a couple feet behind Mike, not wanting to disturb his visit. He silently followed Mike to where three headstones bearing the last name Ross stood side by side, two much more worn then a much newer one.

Harvey watched closely as Mike softly slid his hand over each one, seeming to be saying a silent hello. Mike carefully put a bouquet in front of each of his parent's graves as he kneeled down between the two. He closed his eyes and put his head down. To anyone else it would have looked like he was praying but Harvey knew what he was really doing; he was talking to his parents. Mike stayed like that for a few minutes and Harvey found himself contemplating to the two people he had never gotten the chance to meet. He couldn't help but think back to how much it had hurt when his father died and he had been a grown man; Mike had only been a little boy when both his parent's died. He couldn't imagine the amount of pain Mike must have gone through.

Harvey had only started to get his emotions in check when Mike stood back up, taking the last bouquet from Harvey, before turning his attention to the grave stone the read _Evelin Ross_. This time his greeting wasn't silent as he quietly said, "Hey Grammy, I chose your favorite." As if to prove it he held out the flowers a little before kneeling again and placing them on the stone. Harvey faded into the background as Mike continued to talk quietly. "I know you worry about me, but I'm doing fine." A sad watery smile crossed his face as he corrected himself and said, "I know, I know; you can always tell when I'm lying, but really, I'm almost there." He folded his hands in his lap before continuing. "Harvey's been helping, he even bought you and mom and dad the flowers." For a few moments he looked at the stone in front of him with tears in his eyes before he all but whispered, "I know you probably know what happened, but I promise I won't do it again. I promised you last time I wouldn't, so I won't." Mike sniffled before adding, "Besides, it's not as bad this time. I know I'm not alone, even if you're not here with me." A small watery smile spread across his face again as he continued, "I have Harvey, Donna and Rachel; even Jessica and Louis."

After that Mike went silent, although Harvey could tell he was still talking to his grandmother. When Harvey could see Mike's shoulders starting to shake from quiet sobs he knelt down next to Mike, and without thinking about it put his arm around Mike's shoulders. It wasn't until Mike started to stand up minutes later that Harvey realized some of the tears that had been stinging the back of his eyes had broken free. Quickly standing up he brushed them away before Mike could turn around.

Mike didn't say anything for a while. They simply walked back to the car in silence, both lost in their own thoughts; Mike trying his best not to dwell on all the pain in his life, while Harvey worried about Mike. The more he learned about his associate, the more he respected him. Harvey had no idea how Mike had gone through so much and still ended up so innocent, trusting and caring.

It wasn't until they were back up in Harvey's living room that Mike spoke, simply saying, "Thanks, Harvey. I really needed that visit." The smile he sent Harvey, although small, was genuine, and that made Harvey smile in return, once again just nodding at Mike.

The rest of the afternoon was spent much like most of the weekend, with them sitting on the couch watching old movies while they quoted along with it. When dinner rolled round Harvey decided to show Mike how to make his favorite meal, and by the time everything was cleaned up they were both smiling lazily as they retold stories from their past.

After Mike had settled back on the couch to go to sleep, Harvey made his way to his own room. The lack of sleep from the last couple days was catching up to him, and after shedding his day clothes Harvey fell heavily in bed, asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

Harvey woke up with a start, and thinking it was his alarm clock, shot his hand out to hit the snooze button, but as he looked over, he realized it was much too early for his alarm. It was three in the morning, and he didn't normally get up until five thirty, at least lately. For a moment he stayed half sitting in bed, trying to sort through his sleep muddled thoughts.

Finally he gave up and collapsed back into bed. That was when he realized what had woken him because he heard a soft knock on his open door. Looking over he saw Mike's dark figure standing in the door, and in a sleepy, gruff, voice he asked, "Mike? What's wrong?"

It was a moment before he heard Mike quietly say, in an obviously scared voice, "I had a nightmare, so I wanted to come see if you were awake. I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry."

Harvey felt the all too familiar pain when he heard Mike apologize, so he quickly reassured him, "I told you to wake me if you needed me." He let the silence surround him for a few moments before breaking it again as he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" He was unsure how to help someone when they have a nightmare, so he held his breath and hoped he had done the right thing.

He was able to breathe again when Mike meekly said, "Yes, please." Sitting up, Harvey patted the empty side of his bed, and Mike slowly walked forward before crawling onto the bed. He took a moment to get comfortable, bringing his knees up to his chin before talking again in a hushed whisper. "I'm sorry. I should be able to handle a nightmare."

Harvey patted his shoulder as he told Mike, "Everybody has nightmares sometimes that are too much for them. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Mike." He tried to smile at Mike in the dark, but doubted the other man could see it.

He waited for a few minutes, wanting to give Mike time to steady himself, before he was ready to talk. Even though he couldn't see his face, somehow Harvey knew Mike had his eyes closed tightly as he said, "You died, Harvey. You were trying to protect me from something, but I couldn't see it. You just kept looking ahead of us with a frown on your face, and when I tried to ask what it was you kept saying, 'I can't tell you Mike. It's for your own safety', but the strange thing was you looked sad not scared." Harvey frowned as he listened to Mike describing his dream. Mike started to rush his words as he said, "I couldn't see it. I couldn't see what was hurting you, but you started to bleed, like you'd been stabbed, but I couldn't see what was doing it, and the more I tried to see, the more you kept pushing me back saying it was for my own good, but you were dying. You were dying, Harvey!" Harvey more felt then saw Mike as he grabbed his head, continuing the rush of words. "Then you fell to the ground, and you still didn't look scared, you just looked like you were in pain, but it wasn't right, Harvey. Something about you expression was off, and I kept trying to ask you, but you wouldn't tell me, you just kept shaking your head, until you stopped moving altogether, and I tried to wake you up, I tried so hard, but you wouldn't…" Mike stopped for a beat before whispering, "Then I realized you were dead."

Harvey could hear that Mike was trying to hold back tears, so he moved slightly toward Mike and put one arm around him, bringing him close to his chest. Once he felt Mike move closer he wrapped him in a hug, resting his chin on his head. Mike started sobbing against Harvey's chest so he pulled him even closer, hugging Mike as tight as he could without hurting the younger man. Harvey was pretty sure he knew what Mike's dream had meant; what his subconscious had been trying to warn him about. He had also already known the damage he would be doing to himself when he vowed to never tell Mike, so secretly he wished Mike wouldn't be able to interpret it. He pushed that thought from his mind though as he silently held Mike in his arms, knowing this would be the only time he could indulge himself in the younger man. Harvey fought off his own tears at the thought.

Before long Mike had fallen asleep in Harvey's arms, so he simply laid the younger man down under the covers before laying back down as well. He managed an hour or so of sleep before he gave up and got up to get ready for the day.

SUITS

Mike woke up in a hazy confusion. He didn't recognize where he was for a moment, making him panic, before remembering that he'd been staying on Harvey's couch. It took him a moment more to remember how he had ended up in the older lawyer's bed, but when he remembered a slight smile crossed his face. He had never felt as safe as when he was wrapped in Harvey's arms earlier in the morning. However, the smile was short lived as his nightmare came back to him. He felt like he should know what it meant, but the harder he tried, the less sense it made. He gave up when Harvey came striding back into the room, already in a perfectly fitted suit.

With a smile that seemed off somehow, he greeted Mike. "Morning, Pup. You might want to start getting ready; we leave for the office in a half hour." Harvey disappeared into his closet for a second before coming back out with two ties, throwing one toward Mike and adding, "You go shower and change and I'll have breakfast ready for when you are." Harvey smiled that smile again, Mike just couldn't tell what was off with it, before disappearing out the door.

Mike slowly got out of the bed, immediately missing its comfort and warmth the second he was standing, before making his way to the bathroom. He made sure it was nice and warm before getting in, and making quick work of his shower, was stepping back out only minutes later. As he changed into a suit he had picked up from home he found himself enjoying the smell that was left behind by the shower. It made him feel safe and relaxed. He only moved to look in the mirror as he straightened his tie, or rather Harvey's tie. Ruffling his hair slightly, he turned and left the bathroom, headed toward the smell of coffee and bacon he assumed was coming from the kitchen.

Mike sat at the table quietly as he watched Harvey making breakfast, all his attention on the food in front of him. Shortly after Mike sat down at the table the older man starting whistling a slow and happy tune. Mike wasn't sure when he had gotten lost in the sound, but found himself startled back into focus when it stopped abruptly. He looked up to see Harvey looking at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, after a few moments Harvey started moving again, walking forward with two plates of food. He put one in front of Mike and beside a steaming cup of coffee, before sitting down as well.

Mike sent Harvey a questioning look, but either Harvey didn't see it, or he chose to ignore it, because he said nothing, and instead just started eating. After a moment Mike accepted he wasn't getting an answer at started eating as well.

For a moment Mike was worried that he had crossed a line the night before and that Harvey was now punishing him with silence, but when he thought over the events he found nothing suggesting that. He hadn't made a single move until Harvey had offered it, so he figured it must just be something else. For a few more moments he thought maybe Harvey had converted back into the angry man he had been for months, but again he struck it down. Harvey wasn't acting like he was mad, and he also didn't look it. Mike frowned into his coffee as he realized if anything, Harvey looked kind of sad.

Mike was dragged from his musings though as Harvey quietly asked, "Are you feeling better today?" For a moment Mike just looked at Harvey. He had been feeling better, but now Harvey's strange mood was troubling him. He didn't want to tell Harvey that though, so eventually he simply nodded his head. The rest of breakfast was in silence, as was cleaning up and getting ready to leave. By the time they walked through the door a heavy silence was between the two.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray could feel tension in the air the second the two men got into the car. As Mike got in he could see confusion clear across his face, however, when he looked to Harvey, all he saw was a mask of cool indifference; because of that he Knew his boss was hiding something. He had known Harvey long enough to know he only wore that face when he was emotionally compromised; he just couldn't tell what he was hiding. It could have been anything from pure unadulterated anger all the way to crushing despair. Ray had learned many things over the years, but he had never learned to decipher that face. All he knew was Harvey rarely had to resort to it.

Harvey looked out the window all the way to the office, pretending to be lost in thought every time Mike tried to say something, but really being hyper aware of every move and sound he made. He had to try and get his mind off Mike, and back on work, but with Mike beside him it proved almost impossible. When they did pull up in front of the building Harvey wasted no time in jumping out of the car. He was through the front doors before Mike had even closed the car door. Mike turned around to try and ask Ray if he knew what was wrong, but to his surprise, the driver was already on his phone. Mike simply shrugged it off though, and made his way into the building.

Donna was waiting for Harvey outside his office, a stern glare on her face. The second he was within arm's reach she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him into his office. Sounding slightly annoyed, he asked her, "What did I do this time Donna? I don't remember doing anything wrong recently."

Donna gave him a look of disbelief as she said, "Really, Harvey, what about the last five or so months?" Harvey gave Donna a guilty look that clearly said he had not meant that, but she ignored it as she continued to talk in an accusatory tone. "Ray just called and said you ignored Mike the whole way here, and that there was already a heavy air between you two when you got in the car. Why are you still hurting him, Harvey? He needs you right now more than ever!" She was starting to sound hysterical, so Harvey put his hands on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Mike arrived just in time to see this.

Looking into her eyes, Harvey assured her, "I'm not doing anything Donna, and Mike knows he can come to me with anything. Stop worrying, okay. Everything's fine." To try and prove his point Harvey smiled at her. She simply looked at him a moment before nodding once slowly and leaving, not noticing Mike walking by quickly.

She had her phone out and was talking to Ray in moments. "You were right to call me. Something is definitely wrong, but I think it's Harvey we should be worrying about this time. I've never seen a more fake smile cross his face before, and that's saying something. Half the smiles that cross his face are fake, but this one, I don't know, it just somehow seemed sad." They continued to talk about it for a few more minutes, both trying to figure out what they were missing.

Before long Mike was back, ready for some work to do, but Donna stopped him at the door, sending a look at Harvey through the glass walls of the office. Harvey could tell it was a warning, although he wasn't sure of what. He didn't have time to ponder it though because a second later Mike was walking into his office.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harvey told Mike, "I don't actually have any work for you right now, Mike. We are more than caught up on everything paper work or research." Harvey tried his best to smile, but could feel it twitching, wanting to become a frown. He cursed who ever had first said it was easier to smile than frown, because at that moment it was a hell of a lot harder to fight his frown.

Mike could tell that Harvey was hiding something, but for the life of him couldn't concentrate long enough to figure out what it was. Something was really bugging him, but he didn't know what. He could see Harvey, but felt like he couldn't. After a moment more of trying to figure out what was nagging at him, he gave up, and turning on his heels, left the office, a confused look on his face. Harvey barely even reacted, only sitting down once Mike had left the room.

As Mike go to the bullpen the room went quiet. He had gotten used to people talking about him, but this was different. Half the people were looking at him with sad or guilty faces, while the other half looked anywhere but at him. Frowning, Mike went to his desk. That was when he realized what was happening. As he passed someone's desk he could see surveillance footage playing on their computer, the footage from last Friday.

Mike paled as he saw himself being groped by the disgusting man and then found himself watching as Harvey appeared on screen, taking the man down to the floor before they were fighting. He winced every time the man got in a lucky shot at Harvey, actually closing his eyes once as a particularly bad blow landed to Harvey's gut. When the screen stopped moving Mike looked back up at the people he worked with, unable to keep a look of betrayal off his face. Many people winced at the face, but Mike didn't notice because he was already headed out of the bullpen again, headed toward the bathrooms.

SUITS

Harvey was trying to ignore the sad, curious look that Donna kept sending him. It was only after he read the same line ten times that he finally called her in. His temper wearing thin, he asked her, "What is it Donna? Just ask whatever it is on your mind so that I can get back to my job."

Donna looked to be considering this for a moment as she bit her bottom lip, before finally observing, "You look sad, Harvey." She reconsidered her words before adding, "Well, I can tell you look how you do when you're sad." When Harvey said nothing, she pleaded, although gracefully, "Please Harvey, tell me what's wrong. I've never seen someone fight so hard not to frown before."

Harvey leaned back in his seat with a tired sigh. Quietly he said, "Donna, I don't want to talk about it. I'm a big boy, and can handle my own problems."

Donna glared at him half-heartedly before telling him, "Harvey, I can tell when you are in over your head, and let me tell ya, you are drowning, and I'm offering you a life line here. Please take it."

Donna saw as the frown won out for half a second before Harvey's face went blank again. She decided to wait him out, not wanting to push him any harder. Finally, in a small voice, he looked up at her and said, "It's Mike." When Donna gestured for him to continue, he looked down at his hands on the desk and continued. "I realized something, but after what happened on Friday, it's no longer relevant, and it hurts a little right now, but it will stop, and I'll be fine." He looked up at Donna with a pained smile as he said, "There's nothing to worry about."

Donna was about to ask him to be more specific but was interrupted by Louis, who was knocking on the door insistently, Harvey would almost say anxiously. With his brow furrowed he motioned Louis in. The other man spoke the second he was in the door, urgently saying, "I think one of you should go check on Mike. The security video from Friday somehow made it into the hands of someone who emailed it around to the associates, and I guess Mike walked in as they were watching it, and understandably, didn't respond very well." At getting a questioning look from the two other people Louis quickly reassured them, "I know what happened because I helped Jessica with the problem this weekend. I used my skills to find some skeletons so that Mark Edmund won't ever show his face in this building again, if he's smart, this city."

As Donna nodded in approval, Harvey asked worriedly, "Where did Mike go?" Before Louis had even finished the word bathroom, Harvey was out the door and headed in Mike's direction, leaving Donna and Louis in his wake.

The frown won out on Harvey's face as he entered the bathroom. Mike was pacing back and forth as he muttered into his clasped hands, eyes closed. Harvey couldn't make out what he was saying, but felt like he already had a pretty good idea.

Mike only stopped when he collided with a warm, solid wall. He slowly looked up before letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was Harvey. Then a whole new panic filled him as he thought about how distant Harvey had been only earlier that morning. Sounding on the edge, he started to ramble, "I'm sorry Harvey. I'm really sorry, I'll just leave; this is my problem, not yours." He started to back up, taking steps away from Harvey. He was fighting back another breakdown as he continued to ramble. "It's just that the surveillance tape got out and when I walked into the bullpen they were watching it, and they kept looking at me, but it was too much. I ran in here, and I guess someone bothered you with that, and I'm sorry." Now he was fighting back tears and was backed up into a corner. Harvey was slowly walking toward him before he whispered, "I'm sorry I'm too weak."

Harvey quickened his pace at those words, and within moments had Mike in a tight hug. Harvey only squeezed him tighter as he told Mike, "You are not weak Mike. You're reacting how any normal person would, and don't you dare ever think that your problems don't matter to me." He pulled back from the hug enough to smirk at Mike slightly as he said, "I'd hope by now you realize I do actually care, not that I'd admit it to anyone else." Mike gave him a slight smile in return as he looked down.

Harvey gave Mike a quick hug before forcing himself to taking a few steps back. Harvey waited as Mike took a deep steadying breath before they both left the bathroom. Harvey walked silently behind him as they headed back toward the bullpen. Mike kept his head down as he walked to his desk before blocking everyone out with his music and starting to work on the files he assumed were left by Louis. Harvey watched, and once he was sure Mike was focused on his work, sent a warning look to every associate in the room. They would all agree that it was the most frightening look they had ever been sent. That was how the new office pool started. The protectiveness of the look was lost on no one, nor the feelings that had to be behind it.


End file.
